Today, large audio data bases, e.g. comprising millions of songs or music videos, exist. It is a challenging task for a user to find audio/video data matching his taste.
It is an object of embodiments described in the following to provide recommendations to a user.
This object is solved by a method and respective devices as defined in claims 1, 8, and 15.